Of Sand Grains and Cherry Blossoms
by Sammi-neechan
Summary: Wind and fire, petals and sand. The beginning is never expected but when is love ever predictable? A collection of prompt based stories centering around Gaara and Sakura.
1. Introduction

**01. Introduction**

**

* * *

  
**

"This is Haruno Sakura, Kazekage-sama"

He knew who she was, this introduction was but a bothersome, formal affair. The pink-haired medic-nin had come with the Hokage's personal assistant, Shizune, to help deal with the epidemic currently running rampant through Sunagakure. Gaara had met her twice in his life, once when he had tried to kill her under the influence of Shukaku and again when she had come with Naruto to save him from the Akatsuki. Such reflections made him pause. Yes, he did know her...but had they ever _truly _been introduced?

Sliding icy eyes to gaze upon the cherry blossom, he cocked his head to the side. She looked slightly uncomfortable, standing there and shaking hands with the numerous council elders. Suna not only differed in climate from Konoha but there were very few people here the kunoichi actually knew. Her discomfort was more than understandable but Gaara could not help but feel a bit...guilty. Surely she should know that he was her friend? Perhaps not in the way she and Naruto were friends but he certainly respected the medic-nin and cherished her, for she was one of Naruto's precious people.

Rising from his seat at the council table, he walked to the cherry blossom and extended his hand to her. Jade orbs looked down at the appandeage and then back up to his own pale stare, a fine pink brow cocked in silent questioning.

"Hello Haruno Sakura, I am Sabaku no Gaara. We have never been properly introduced, have we?"

A soft smile graced those rosy lips of hers as she took his hand and shook it with palpable enthusiasm, a touch of mirth glistening in her eyes.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you under positive circumstances, Kazekage-sama."

"Please, just Gaara."

She remained silent for a moment, considering his request before her smile grew wider, more authentic and the lingering discomfort disappeared from her features.

"Gaara then."

He returned her smile, one as genuinely happy as her own causing the elders huddled around them to stare in shock. He paid them no mind, for he had accomplished his task. Sakura knew now that among all of Suna's resident, and despite the trails to come, she had one friend to relay on, the Kazekage himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As the summary says, I intend this to be a collection of stories that I'll be writing using a word prompt, centering around Gaara/Sakura. I'm currently working on a Kakashi/Sakura story but I've found myself having a hard time when it comes to actually writing the fic so I decided a prompt might help loosen some of my creative muscles. Chapters will have no set word count and will lengthen and shorten depending on the prompt, the stories may not relate to each other.

I would greatly appreciate reviews and critiques. Please enjoy!


	2. Love

**02. Love**

**

* * *

  
**

Love. It was written on his forehead, a scar he would forever bear. It was meant to be a reminder of something he could never hope to have. It had been an emotion he long since abandoned the idea of experiencing, yet in the middle of the worse disaster to hit Suna since the Akatsuki attack he was beginning to to feel the faintest of flurries of said emotion.

It had started with a weary smile. Bestowed upon him by the visiting medic-nin, Haruno Sakura. She had just gotten back from duty at the general hospital, healing villagers who had been inflicted with Sand Scourge. It was a devastating disease that not only ate away at ones chakra system, but also affect the central nervous system putting civilians at just as high a risk as the shinobi. It had spread with shocking speed, crippling many of Suna's finest ninja, leaving the sand nation weak and open to attack. Gaara, having immediately recognized the severity of the situation, put in a request for help to their allied nation, Konoha.

Along with sending many capable ninja, the Hokage had bestowed upon the weakened nation two of fire country's finest medical ninja: Shizune and Haruno Sakura. While they had yet to find a cure of the epidemic, they had found a means of temporary alleviating the symptoms. From Gaara's understanding it was a painstaking and delicate process, involving a fine amount of chakra control and patience, leaving the two women highly over worked.

She was just entering the Kazekage tower, still clad in her medical scrubs, most likely to report on her duties during her shift. They had locked eyes from across the room and she had given him that soft, tired smile. She looked pale, especially for being suntanned, and there were purple circles under her eyes, a sign of insomnia he knew all to well. Her appearance alarmed him and set him towards the wilting blossom, concern written across his features. Gaara had just arrived by her side when he saw her eyelids droop and those jade eyes become hollow. Instinctively he reached out, catching her collapsed form in his arms just as it fell towards the floor.

The silly girl had worked herself into exhaustion. At this realization, he felt something in his heart soften.

This woman, this shinobi of the leaf-nin, had come to Suna in honor of an alliance and worked tirelessly since arriving to cure **his **people. These were not leaf-nin, these were the villagers and ninja of the sand and yet she worked just as hard to help them as she would her own people. She displayed an integrity that many thought was lost to the ninja world. She inspired those around her with her strength and intelligence. Yet she was humble enough to simply smile and wave away any compliments, stating she was only doing what she hoped others would do for her.

Cradling her in his arms, he used his teleportation jutsu to leave the lobby and return to his office, where he laid her across his couch. Sakura shifted, letting out a content sigh as her body settled into the soft fabric and her features further relaxed. The Kazekage watched her carefully, looking for signs of sickness or distress. As he watched her, he noticed her skin was as not as smooth as it appeared to be from a distance. She had a small scar just under her chin, and another longer scar that ran the along her lower jaw and up towards her ear. Perhaps she had been caught by surprise by a shrunken? Moving along her hairline, he took in the sight of her pale pink hair, surprised to fine a few strands of white. Surely a sign of stress and many long nights.

Though her beauty was flawless from a distance, he couldn't help but feel these imperfections only enhanced her allure.

That was when he felt it, a flutter in his stomach, a skip in his heartbeat, a warmth in his soul. He'd never experienced love before but what else could this exuberant sensation be?

Sakura stirred again then tensed, her brows furrowing as her eyes began to open. Resting a hand over her eyes to block out the light he brought his lips to her ear and whispered softly. "Sleep."

She didn't argue, just relaxed her muscles and settled back into the couch letting sleep claim her once more. Rising from her side, he dimmed the lights and took a seat behind his desk to complete some paperwork. Every few moments he would look up to check on the sleeping kounichi and wonder if perhaps...just maybe...he was falling in love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I went the cheesy route, I couldn't help it. I have an inter romantic in me dying to get out. So I hope you enjoied that fluffy goodness. I'm finding it a lot easier to write with a word/theme to center around, I wonder if that makes me a terrible writer? DX

Well, I hope you enjoined this installment. As always, I ask you to leave some reviews! See you all again soon!


	3. Light

**03. Light**

Several months had passed since the Kazekage requested aid from Konoha. Months since Sakura had seen the green forests of her home, her friends. But she never once complained, never mentioned being home sick. The medic-nin preformed her duty, always with a smile. Her strength in this trying time shone like a light for all those around her, giving them strength to press on. There was still no cure for the plague devastating Suna's population but Shizune and Sakura had found time to train other medics who now shouldered the brunt of the dirty work. The seasoned medics were only summoned to deal with the most critical of cases giving them more time to work towards the cure. They were confident that they would have one in a matter of days.

Gaara didn't think he would ever find a way to truly thank the medics for everything they were doing for his people but he did his best to show his appreciation of their efforts in other ways. When Sakura came to his office for her daily report he always made sure to have a fresh plate of nikuman waiting for her. He knew of the cherry blossom's tendency to skip meals so Gaara made sure to tempt her with food whenever he could. Today she sat on the edge of his desk, swinging her legs lazily as she nibbled happily on the steamed bun. She often liked to watch Gaara do paperwork and hold idle conversation.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Sakura inquired nonchalantly, starting on a second bun.

His eyebrows rose in surprise at the question. Setting his pen down he turned his head upwards to meet her gaze but his replied died in his throat. The medic-nin was leaning over his desk, looking down at the document he had been signing. Her head was inches from his so when Gaara looked up they were nose to nose. Her lips were so close he could almost taste the nikuman she had been eating. Without thought he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. It was a ghost of a kiss, a mere whisper of sensation.

After a moment the cherry blossom pulled back, smiling softly.

"I guess that's a yes."

Picking up another bun she hoped off the Kazekage's desk and left his office, humming happily. Gaara stared at the door for several long moments before picking up his pen and returning to his paperwork. He didn't realize that he had started humming too.

* * *

**AN:**

I was working on a chapter for a different fic and I got struck with the need to do something cute and fluffy. It's been a while since I wrote for this story so I'm a little rusty but I'm pleased with how it turned out. Enjoy!


	4. Dark

**04. Dark**

There had never been much light pollution in the desert to begin with but when the power went out across Sunagakure everyone was reminded of how dark the desert truly was. But the dark wasn't the only thing citizens had to be weary of. The desert was a harsh home, it's days were often boiling while it's nights could drop below freezing and tonight was no exception.

Sakura, who had grown up in Konoha's more tropical climate, was having a particularly hard time adjusting to life without central heated air. She sat on the Kazekage's couch with three blankets wrapped around her. Gaara, who wore only a sweater, couldn't help but smile every time he looked over at the shivering cherry blossom.

"It's not that cold." Gaara chided.

"The hell it isn't!" Sakura shot back

"Hn." Was his simple reply as his gaze returned to the window.

He was worried about his people but Kankuro had assured him that all necessary actions were being taken to insure the health of Suna's populace. What more could he do? He had power over sand, not electricity. With another sigh he turned from the window and looked back to the couch. Sakura had wrapped the blankets around herself like a cocoon, covering all parts of herself from the nose down.

"You look ridiculous."

"A small price to pay for warmth!" the cherry blossom exclaimed.

Wandering over to the couch the Kazekage sat down and leaned back, staring up into the darkness of his office. There was no doubt that he was stressed but the red-haired kage was beginning to feel tired as well. Heat seemed to be radiating from Sakura's nest of blankets like a lure, unconsciously he began to slide closer to her. Warmth washed over him and it wasn't long before it's tingling embrace began to lure him to sleep. Like-wise, sleep had begun working it's charm on his over worked, pink-haired companion.

Hours later, when the power returned, the shinobi didn't notice. Having twisted around in their slumber, their bodies were united in a comforting embrace. In sleep they had found solace, one that not even the returning light could disturb.


End file.
